The Courtroom
by chymom
Summary: This story was proof read. It is a look at Harm and Mac's connection.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the JAG people but the rest are mine. This is an idea that I got from the HBX challenge. This is just one of many ways that I see for Harm and Mac. 

The Courtroom

0800 

Mac was walking past one of the court rooms. On her way by she heard a young commander talking to a Captain. Mac heard the commander say, " I know this changes things Captain. That doesn't mean that one day we can't mend fences. " Mac walked on by and heard the Captain answer the commander by saying "yes it does" Mac remembered a time that Harm had said that to his old flight instructor. It was after Harm had raised doubt as to whether or not Captain Hochausen could still see well enough to fly. Captain Hochausen had asked Harm if he had ever misjudged a landing. "Yes I have and as a result I no longer fly at night. " Harm had answered with no hint of hurt in his eyes. 

Mac had known Harm long enough to know that his night blindness was a touchy area for him. For his mentor to bring that up on the stand was not something that Mac thought should have happened. Harm had just gone on with what he was doing as if it were something that happened everyday. "To him I guess it does," Mac thought, but that didn't mean that Captain Hochausen had to throw it in Harm's face. 

Mac came out of her thoughts as she neared the door. The Captain had said nothing else to the commander but just left. For Harm the sight of the men in the hall brought the same memory that Mac did. That may be why Harm asked the commander if he would come by his office in a few minutes. The commander watched as Harm walked towards Mac just to say good luck. As soon as Harm had said that he and the commander went to his office. 

Harms office. 

"Commander Black are you ok?" Harm asked as he walked in to his office. " With all due respect sir, I am fine. Is there something more that you needed from me?" Harm was watching the commanders reaction to what was going on. "No I just wanted to let you know from someone who has been in your shoes that it may hurt when someone you respect tells you that you can't help make things right. " Commander Black took a good long look at Harm "How would you know what it feels like SIR? From what I understand, you are the Navy's poster boy. Nothing bad like rejection happens to you and it never will." saying the last bit with the least bit anger that he could the command. Black left Harm standing in his office. 

Harm wondered where he went wrong. I was just trying to help. How did it become about me?" Harm thought to himself. Bud happened to be walking by his office on his way back from seeing the Admiral. "Hey Bud, do you have a minute?" Bud turned around and went to Harm's office. "Sir?" "Bud, do you think of me as the Navy's poster boy?" Bud was taken aback by this question. Luckily Bud was called by the Admiral to come back to his office right then. Harm was puzzled by the way Bud just shook his head and left. Harriet heard the question and told herself that she would find out why Harm had asked it. 

Mac's office 

" Ma'am do you have a minute?" "Yes Harriet, what can I do for you?" Mac was puzzled. "Ma'am it's about the commander." Mac turned her head at that and told Harriet to close the door and have a seat. "What is it about Harm?" Mac asked conser for Harm all over her face. "Ma'am the commander asked Bud something today thats not like him?"Mac had seen that Harm was a little down this afternoon but thought he was just having a bad day with a case. "What was the question Harriet?" Harriet knew that she had to let Mac know it but she didn't know how to say what bothered her about it. "Ma'am he asked Bud if Bud saw him as a poster boy. I don't know ma'am, the sound of his voice made me wonder if it was something that the other Commander said to him before he stormed out of the commander's office." Mac sat there for a few minutes. "Ma'am why would he ask if he was a poster boy?" "How do I tell this to Harriet?" Mac thought. "Harriet I will talk to him. Ok, thank you for letting me know it." "Yes ma'am." Harriet then left to go home and Mac sat looking at Harm's door for a few minutes thinking of how she would ask him about it. Coming up with her game plan she sets out. 

Harm's apartment 

Mac had caught up with Harm on his way out and asked if he would meet her for dinner so that she could talk to him about a case. Harm had said that he didn't want to go out but Mac could come by in an hour. Harm offered to fix dinner and Mac had teased him about his meatless meatloaf. In the end, Harm had said that he would cook some fish for them. Mac took this as a good sign and let it go at that, promising that she would be there in about two hours. 

Harm had just enough time to go home, change his clothes and start dinner. In fact, the salad and rice were done. The fish was almost done when Mac got there. Mac knocked on his door and waited for Harm to let her in. "Come on in Mac" Mac came in and saw that Harm had his back to the door. "How did he know it was me?" Mac wondered for a minute, then thought, he was waiting for me. Letting it go, she turned to Harm "When's dinner ready?" Harm had to laugh at Mac for that one " Mac when are you not hungry?" Hmm, he's going to play a bit. I'll see where he goes with it. "After you feed me I'm not Harm." Harm looked at her for a minute trying to see what she meant by that. Mac was standing close to him and that was doing lots of things to him. Harm just let it go and went to get the dishes for dinner out so that they could eat. "Here, let me do that Harm. You cooked. The least I can do is help with the dishes." Harm reached for a plate the same time that Mac did. For a brief moment their hands touched. In that touch a lot of things were said. Harm was not ready to tell Mac that he loved her. Mac was not ready to tell Harm that she loved him. That single moment in time did it all for them. 

Harm let Mac get the table ready while he finshed cooking. When everything was ready, they sat down to eat. Dinner was good and the silence was filled with small talk. Harm and Mac have never been good at small talk. After dinner was done, they both cleaned the table. Mac did the dishes and Harm dried them. "Mac, do you want some coffee or tea?" Mac was getting worried about Harm. All night he was nice and easy going but still Mac knew that something was bothering him. With Harm, it was easy to tell when something was wrong. I only wish he was this easy to read when it came to his feelings for me, Mac thought to herself. "Tea would be great Harm. Thanks." Harm set out to make the tea and Mac went to the head. When she came back, Harm went to the head. Mac took this time to get her thoughts in order. 

"Harm why did you ask Bud about being a poster boy today?" Taken aback by her question, Harm didn't know if he wanted to run or be honest with her. Honesty won out. "Mac I just wanted to know how I was seen by some of the younger officers." Mac thought for a minute, that could be true, but there was more and Mac could see that whatever the more was, it was hurting him. "Harm, is there a problem with the way the younger officers are around you?" Harm knew by the tone of her voice that she was not buying that. There was more to this than he was seeing. Giving in a little, Harm told Mac about what the other commander had told him. "Harm that's not true and anyone who knows you knows that you have done your best to keep things going . Its not been easy for you and you have made a lot of tough calls over the years. " Although that was true, it did little to help put Harm at ease about the whole mess. "Harm why did you ask Bud? Why not Tinner or some one else?" Harm had wondered himself part of this afternoon why it was Bud he asked.The answer came to him when he walked in his door this evening. "Mac I asked Bud cause he would give me an honest answer and not tell me what he thought I wanted to hear." Mac could only agree with him on that one. Most of the time Bud still called them their ranks and not their names, but he would not lie to them. 

Mac decided to let it go for right now and see how she could help Harm feel better. 

"Hey Harm, do you think you could help me move some things in my apartment tomorrow after work?" Harm was wondering if this was Mac's way of showing him that he was needed or if she needed help. Ether way Harm could not say no to Mac. He told her he would be there with bells on. That got a laugh out of them both. The case that Mac had wanted help with to start out, was just a way to get him to talk to her. But as it turned out she did end up needing his help with another case. After a few more hours of going over it, Mac was getting tired and wanted to try to get a little sleep if she could tonight. Harm noticed this and suggested that they pick up the rest tomorrow when he comes to help her move things. Mac agreed and went to get her jacket. "Thanks for all your help Harm" "What are friends for Mac, if you can't bounce ideas and cases off them? The rest will come to you. All you have to do is be patient and wait for the time to be right." Harm was thinking that he couldn't wait for the time to come when he could take Mac to his bed and not let her leave. Mac was thinking along the same lines. Neither one said anything about it. Mac gave Harm a hug and Harm gave her a small kiss on her cheek. It was a nice sweet kiss. Not what you would give your grandma but not what you would give a lover either. Mac left feeling better then when she came but still just as clueless as how to help Harm. 

JAG Court room 

2 weeks later 

Harm was questioning a witness in his case against Lt Iamms. When moments later a loud sound was heard from down the hall. Harm had a bad feeling as soon as he heard it. Judge Morris was worried about it cause out of all the people that had been before him, Harm and Mac were somehow connected. Judge Morris could not explain how he knew this, but he did. Harm was visibly pale when the sound came through again. This time Harm could hear Bud scream his name. Without asking permission first, Harm left the courtroom to see what was going on. 

Bud didn't hear Harm coming up behind him till Harm asked him"What is it Bud?" Harm had a really bad gut-feeling that Mac was in trouble and it was his fault. "Sir, a few minutes ago some men came in to the court room, then just looked around as if they were looking for someone. They were looking for you." Harm knew now that his feelings were right. Mac was in trouble. She was the one that was up against Bud in this case. "Bud, if they were hunting me, why did they come in here and what was that loud noise a few minutes ago?" Bud looked at Harm for a few seconds. "Sir while they were standing at the back door, Judge Hopkins asked them if they needed something. " Bud knew that this next part would hurt Harm but he didn't know how else to say it but straight out. So that's what he did."Bud, what did they tell Judge Hopkins?" Harm was getting more worried by the second. He could see that no one was going in the court room and no one was coming out. "Sir they said they were looking for Mrs. Rabb and they were told that she was in here. " Bud let his words sink in. "Bud, you said they were out for me, why ask for my wife? I'm not even married?" Then it hit him. They must mean Mac. "They were talking about Mac weren't they Bud?" At this point Harm was getting really worried and fearing for the safety of all, but mostly Mac. "Yes sir it was her that they went to. When Mac turned around, they said, "There you are Mrs. Rabb. We need to talk to you and you will listen to us." Mac had tried to tell them to come back later and she would then talk to them sir. She didn't correct the Mrs. Rabb part, she just let it go. The moment she saw one of them, it was like she knew him. That makes no sense to me sir. Why would they call her your wife and why would she know one of them?" Harm was trying to listen to Bud and see as much of the door area at the entrance to the court room. "Bud, it must be a case that Mac and I worked and they think that we are married." Bud said something else "Sir right before they pushed me and the rest out, she told me to give this to you. I don't think they saw her hand it to me." 

Harm took the paper from Bud and read it.The paper only said two words "Poster boy". "Sir what does it mean?" Harm looked at Bud then went to the office. The men still had Mac in the court room. Bud went right behind Harm. "Bud go to the office and pull a case that happened about 2 weeks ago for me please." Bud knew that something was worng just by the way Harm held himself, but didn't call him on it right now. He knew how much Mac meant to ever one and most of all to Harm even if he wouldnt admit to it. "What case would that be sir?" Harm had to think about it for a minute."The Captain H one Bud, and please tell the Admiral that I am sorry about all this. " Bud wanted to ask him more but being the good officer that he was, he went to get the file. When Bud got to ops he was jumped at by the Admiral and told to stay in ops, not to go back up there till this was all done. Bud walked in to Harm's office and pulled the file. Then went to the Admirals office, "Sir, Commander Rabb asked me to pull this file for him. Mac gave me a note to give to Harm. The note said Poster boy and after he read it he asked me to come pull this file. Also to tell you that he is sorry for this mess." Admiral Aj sat there wondering what Poster boy meant. When he saw the name on the file, Aj knew what Poster boy meant. Aj had been walking by Harm's office when the other commander had said that to Harm a few weeks ago. If Mac had said that to him then this must be related to the case file that Bud had in his hands. "Can I see that Bud?" Bud for his part was looking at the file wondering why he remembered some of it. Then it hit Bud. That was the day that Harm had looked so down after Harm had asked Bud if he thought of Harm as a poster boy. "Oh sorry sir, here" Aj didn't have to look far in the file to see that this case was where Harm had to make a Commander rat out his Captain on a murder charge. It turned out that there was not enough to put the Captain in prison. But it looked like he did kill the younger Commander to set an example for the rest of his men. Aj didn't think that it would have gone to trial at all if he had not put Rabb on the case to start with so in a way he was at fault for what was going on. 

End of part 1 the rest will be posted shortly. Please let me know how you like this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is more of this story. Sorry so short work has been no stop lately. More to be posted tomorrow. Thanks to all who have reviewed.

I don't own any of the JAG crew but the rest are mine. When you find your soul mate, the connection that you have with them is a really strong one. For example some people can tell when their other half is hurt. Some people can even tell you when there other half was/is killed. This is the kind of connection that I believe that Harm and Mac have. Now on with the tale of the Courtroom.

The Courtroom part 2

In the court room

Mac was sitting in one of the chairs at the defence table. "What do you want with me?" The commander from the other day came up to her. "Ma'am, and I use that term loosely, you are just a means to an end. On the other hand, you might be fun to play with for a time. What do you say boys? You think she would be good?" There were only 4 as far as Mac could see. They were all in the Navy. Two were commanders and two were ensigns. Mac knew what she had to do. When the first one got close enough to try to hold her, Mac kicked him in the balls and sent him to the ground. The next thing Mac knew, she felt a hand come across her face.

Outside the courtroom doors

Harm was trying to get the man in charge to listen to what he had to say. Judges Morris and Hopkins were standing there beside Harm trying to help him. After a few minutes into the talk, a bruise appeared on Harm's check. The man in charge saw this and watched as Harm's head snapped back as if being hit hard by something or some one, but no one was near him. "Sir are you ok?" Harm looked at the man and said, "Right now I am, but if you don't let me talk to them at least, I won't be very soon. Just then Judge Morris told the man to let Harm try. Lets see what would happen. The man turned to tell Harm to be careful, but to go ahead and try. Harm went down like some one had knocked the breath out of him. "Sir are you ok? That makes two times that no one has been near you and you have been hurt." Harm just assured the man he was ok and holding his ribs went to the door to try to talk to the guys inside.

In the court room

Mac had been hit by something that took her breath away when Harm had gone down. " Come on now just tell us were your liar of a husband is Mrs. Rabb and we won't hurt you any more." Mac was growing tired of this but she would die before these men got near Harm. "I won't tell you anything and you know it. So why keep on with this? You are not good officers, because if you were then you would know that I can't work with him since we got married. You would be looking for him at home or at his job not here with me." An ensign looked at Mac and then hit her so hard across the face she fell to the floor. Harm did the same thing outside the door.

Judge Morris looked at Judge Hopkins "I knew those two had a link. But in all my years have never seen two people have one this strong. Especially when they battle in court against each other as much as they do. I bet the hits and bruising that he is getting, Mac is gettin in there." Judge Hopkins agreed and added "When all this is done we need to bring Mac up with us and they need to make it real." Judge Morris agreed and then went back to watching Harm.

Harm had gotten up off the floor and knocked on the door and was waiting on the answer. Commander Black answered Harms knock by yelling out "We will only speak with Commander Rabb." Harm just looked at the two judges and the guard that were standing beside him. Judge Morris gave him a head shake to go on in. With one last look at the men in the hall Harm said "This is Commander Rabb. May I come in to talk to you?" Commander Black looked at Mac. "See your husband loves you and wanted to make sure you're safe. Come on in but do it slowly. You come in alone or your wife will have her neck snapped fast." Harm just looked at the men in the hall and opened the door slowly as he was told to.

"Glad you could come to see your wife commander. Why don't you come on in so you can see her better?" Harm was upset not that they were here but was mad that they would use Mac to get to him. This commander had no way of knowing what he was saying. The only way that they could think that Harm and Mac were married is if they had followed Harm and Mac these last few weeks. These guys had done just that wanting to know all about Harmon Rabb Jr. Out of all his friends no one was as close as Mac.

As Harm walked in they hit Mac hard in the ribs again. Harm tried to stand upright expecting it this time. Harm did flinch a little but that was enough for one of the ensigns to see it. The ensign that saw it went to commander Black and the other commander and told them. It looks like every time we hit her Harm gets hurt to. The commanders wanted to see if this was true. "Oh come on commander, you don't want me to hurt your wife anymore now do you? " Harm could not take anymore. "You are here to settle something with me let her go!" Harm had no problem with himself being killed for something he had done. However he had a big problem with Mac dying for something he had done. That was not going to happen Harm told himself. No matter wha,t he was not going to let that happen. Mac had a lot going for her and a family here at JAG that needed her. These men weren't going to take her away from them.

"Commander Black, you told me the other day that things did not work out for me that way. Did you know that some time back I had to go up against the man who taught me how to fly and he did worse to me then this Captain did to you? " Keep him talking Harm thought. If he is talking, it will give the guys outside the time they need to get around and get in here without any one else getting hurt.

Outside the door

The judges were talking with Aj telling him what had happened.When they got to the part about Harm being hurt with no one being around him, AJ took it well and didn't asking about it. "Aj for some reason, these men seem to think Harm and Mac are married. Do you know why they would think that?" Aj informed them that no matter how far apart Harm and Mac had gone with there friendship people still thought that. The issue was dropped. Aj turned to the man in charge and asked him how long tell they could get in. "Sir if commander Rabb keeps this up, only a few minutes. My men are going in around the back by the judges' offices. " Aj sent a small prayer upward, " Please let this go ok with the less blood as can be." A few minutes later Aj's prayer was answered when the guards got in to the room. Harm had kept them talking to him or hurting him not Mac.

Inside the courtroom- same time

Harm was sitting there waiting on the men to do something. When commander Black saw that Mac and Harm were looking at each other, he hit Mac across the face hard. This got Harm as close to her as he could get before the two ensigns pulled him back. "Why are you hitting her? You want me right? Then be a man and come get me. Don't hide behind Mac. " Being called a coward and told that he was hiding behind a woman was not what the Commander Black was expecting to be called. "Why would I waste my time hitting you when all I have to do is hit her and you get hurt too."

Mac was mad that the connection that she and Harm had was being used to hurt him. "Do you not want to see how good I am any more or was that just a show till Harm got here? " The commanders looked at each other. "Well let's see, to hurt Harm as you call him would be fun but to let him see how much more you like me than him.Now that would more enjoyable. You do know that I am a better man then he is right? You do know that once you are mine you stay that way no matter what happens you will only see me with you. Even if by some chance Harm here gets you and him out of this, you will only want my touch. When you're having sex, it will be my hand you feel on your body not his. " Harm was about to go mad. There was no way that these men were ever going to get the chance to hurt Mac, let alone enjoy her as the commander had said. Harm had tried to get over to where Mac was, but the two ensigns and the other commander stopped him by hitting him in the stomach with the lead pipe that they had used on Mac. They wanted Harm down, just not out yet. That time would come soon enough but the idea of getting their hands on a woman that looked like Mac and not having to worry about getting hurt was something they could not pass up. Mac had hoped that this would be the case. This would buy the men outside more time she thought and keep them away from Harm.

Commander Black had his hands on Mac's uniform jacket just as Harm got a breath in. "Mac no!! Why don't you all pick on me leave her alone. You don't need to do that to hurt me. I can take that. The only thing I can't take is for Mac to see me hurt and dying. " When the men heard this they decided that Harm would not lie like this to protect Mac. They were wrong. To a point he did lie but he didn't when he told them that it would hurt him to have Mac see him like that. If they hurt me then Mac will get over me sooner then she would if they did that to her Harm thought. Just as the men landed their first round of punches on Harm, the doors in all areas of the courtroom came open and the 4 men who started it all just started shooting. The guards were ready for this and in turn the only people that were hurt more were the 4 men.

When the shootout ended suprisingly no one was dead, hurt bad, but everyone would live. Mac was taken by one of the guards outside the judges' door to make sure she was ok. Harm on the other hand had no where to go. He was surrounded by the 4 men and had to just wait on someone to come get him. When Harm was freed from the men, he was taken to the hospital and released a few hours later. Mac had been taken to the hospital right away and then she was released around the same time as Harm was.

Mac was in better shape then Harm was, but emotionally, Harm was far worse then Mac. Harm laid there waiting on the doctor to tell him he could go home thinking about what Mac almost had to go through for his sake. Mac was wantng to know how Harm was. The connection ended when the guards came in. Aj was in the waiting room with Harriet and Bud. Mac came out first. Harm soon followed. Harm could not look at Mac. He said hello to her and walked right out to Aj and asked him for a ride home. Mac was hurt but was more upset that Harm would not want to talk to her. AJ told Harm that he would take him home if that's what he wanted but he should at least talk to Mac. "Sir with all due respect I can't right now. " Aj thought of why Harm couldn't talk to her right now but was hoping that Harm could come to terms with it.

"Ma'am, can we give you a ride home?" Harriet asked Mac. Mac was still standing there with a hurt look on her face. "Thank you Harriet, that would be good. " Bud saw that Mac was not going to say anything on the drive to her apartment. Bud let it go for a little bit. Right before they got to her place Bud asked "Mac you do know why Harm did that the way he did don't you?" Mac was taken aback. Not only was Bud not being his shy self but he was calling her and Harm by their names and not their ranks. That got her attention. "Yes Bud I know he was hurt so he's taking time to heal and letting me come to terms with it to. " Bud thought for two people that were so smart they were acting so dumb. "Ma'am, from what I heard the Admiral say, these men were after Harm and you offered for them to take you instead of him. Is that right?" Bud just watched Mac shake her head yes then he went on."You do know that you are the most important thing in this world to him right? For you to be hurt because of him was something he needs to come to terms with." Mac sat there a minute "Bud we have had each others back for some time now. Why would this time be any different?" Bud and Harriet both wanted to smack Mac upside the head. Harriet was the first one to talk up "Ma'am the other times were in the line of duty. This time was because of him being seen as the Navy's poster boy as he had said. " Mac thought about it for a minute. Then an idea hit her.

"Bud, do you all have anywhere you need to be right now?" Bud was wondering where Mac was going with this but told her "no ma'am. We don't have to be anywhere for a few hours. " Mac's mind kept going and she soon knew what she wanted to do. "Harriet do you think you could help me for a few minutes? Bud, will you call the admiral and see if he's still with Harm. I really need to talk to him. " After saying all this, Mac and Harriet got out of the car and went into Macs apartment. Bud called the admiral. Bud was told that Aj would be there soon and that he needed to have a word with Mac as well. With an answer, Bud went up to see what his wife and Mac were doing.

This is all for now the rest will be up soon. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

My proof reader I have got this done a day earlier then we thought so here's the last chapter. I still don't own the JAG people. Here is the last part of the story.

The Courtroom part 3

Harms apartment

"Harm do you need anything?" Harm just went to the bedroom and got things ready for his shower.When Ajs phone rang, he stepped in the living room to talk to Bud. "Harm I have to go. Is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" Getting no answer, Aj went to see Harm. Harm was sitting on his bed. "Harm, you know this was not your fault, right?" Aj was not ready for what he got in return. "Sir, how can you say that?"

Harm was now standing right in front of Aj. "If it weren't for me, Mac would have never been hurt. They would have not been out to hurt her. Hell they would not have almost raped her. They almost RAPED the woman that means the most to me in the world. ALL BECAUSE THEY HATE ME! I dont know what I would have done if that had happened. It IS my fault. I would like to take some leave time if that's ok with you and just go to clear my head somewhere. sir."

As Aj stood there taking in all that Harm was telling him, he got the feeling that Mac wanted to talk to him about Harm. Just from what Bud was telling him that's what he thought. "I will give you leave Harm on two conditions." Yes sir, they are?" Aj thought about how to say this without getting Mac mad at him and everyone else for that matter. "One, that you don't leave this apartment till midday tommorow", that should give Mac enough time to talk to him. "And two, sir." Think about how you just talked about your partner. Do you really want to leave things as they are or do you want to have her all the time as you just told me? Son, I am trying to say is that Judge Morris asked me if I could let Mac go to his command today. He seems to think like the rest of us that she would be a really good judge. So don't let the fact that she works with you be a problem. " Harm sat there and promised to stay till at least then and to think about what Aj had said.

Aj left Harms to go see Mac. When he got to Mac's, Mac was waiting on him. "Sir, is Harm ok?" Thinking about Harm more than she was thinking about herself was what Aj thought about first. "Yes Mac, he's fine. Physically that is. He's hurting right now cause you're hurt." Mac thought how much of a double meaning that had to it. "Mac, it was enlightening from what I am told. Judge Morris and Judge Haborth said that they have never seen two people that had more of a connection then you two do." Why would they say that Mac thought. Aj answered her question for her. "Mac, they said that every time you were hurt Harm was hurt. The connection that you two have is so strong. Can you both still be who you are with this connection? Harm has asked for some leave time."

Mac looked up at his words. Mac started to say something but Aj stopped her. "I told him not to go anywhere until midday tomorrow so that should give you enough time to talk to him. I hope that you have better luck then I did." "Thank you sir."

" Oh Mac, you're on leave till I tell you otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir, thank you sir." "Bud, can I talk to you a minute?" Aj asked. "Harriet, can you give me a lift to Harms?" Mac asked. "Yes ma'am, if you will just give me a minute to get the keys."

Bud looked at aj and asked, "Sir, is there something worng?" "No Bud. Mac just needed some time to do a little girl talk with Harriet, thats all." "Yes sir," was all that Bud could say.

Outside Harms apartment

Mac sat in the car for a minute. She was fit to drive but had taken the time to talk with Harriet about her fear for Harm. Harriet had asked her about how she felt when Harm was willing to give everything so that they would not hurt her. Mac answered honestly, "I don't know. I know I love Harm but does he love me?" Mac thought. As if Harriet could read Mac's mind, Harriet answered, "Just the fact that he would do anything to see you not hurt should tell you that he loves you. We can see it everyday that he loves you.

Mac thought about what Harriet told her all the way to the elevator in Harm's apartment building. Harriet drove to pick up Bud and prayed the whole time for Mac and Harm to get it right. Mac was praying the same thing. When Mac got to Harm's door, she was not sure what she would say but knew that she needed to say something. It was now or never.

Harm had taken a shower and was now fixing something to eat out of neccesity, not cause he wanted to. For some reason, Harm had made enough for two, not thinking. When Mac knocked at his door Harm knew it was her. Harm really didn't want to talk to her right now, but knew he had to at some point. "Come in Mac." Mac walked in and was suprised to find Harm over by the stove. Mac had to ask this time"Harm how did you know it was me?" Harm didn't have to think about it at all. "I always know where you are." Mac had to admit that he seemed to always know where she was. "Sit down. Dinner is ready and I know you're hungry." Mac sat down at the table and got his and her plates ready. while Harm went and got them something to drink. Dinner was done with little small talk again just like a few weeks ago. The dishes and table done, Harm and Mac went to the living room. Mac sat on the couch and Harm stood by the window.

"Harm are you ok?" Harm had not thought about himself since this whole thing had started. "Am I ok Mac, I am not the one who was hurt, are you ok?" Mac had worried about Harm for the last hour so for him to not know if he was ok or not bothered her. "Harm I was not hurt as bad as you were. They beat you with a pipe more than they did me. They hit you with their fists harder and on top of all that they didn't know whether to hit you harder or just let the pipe do it. I am worried about you and I'm not going to keep it quiet any longer. "Harm was mad at himself for putting Mac through it and he just wanted to take it all away from her. Harm wanted Mac to be able to sleep and not have any nightmares like the ones that he knew she would have. Harm wanted to have Mac safe and as long as the men that wanted to hurt him knew that he loved Mac she was not safe. Harm realised that and made his mind up that no matter the cost to himself or his work that when he got off leave he would transfer somewhere else. That way the ones that want to hurt him won't hurt her. Maybe then she would be safe from his curse. "Mac, I am on leave for the next little bit. I am going to go to Grams for some time. I don't know yet when I will be back." The way that Harm said it made Mac think, if you even do come back, to the end of his sentence in her mind. Mac told herself she needed to find what was bothering Harm and she needed to find it now.

"Harm what's the problem with me being here?" Harm looked out the window and didn't answer her. Five minutes later Mac was still waiting on Harm. Mac got up off the couch and went to stand behind Harm at the window. For some reason Harm let Mac put her arms around him and just laid her head on his back. "Harm do you really not love me any more? Have I really pushed you that far away from me that you dont want to be near me."

That did it in Harms mind. He had to say something to her."Mac its because I love you that you can't be near me don't you see. Just by you being around me you were hurt, hell they almost took something from you today. You were willing to let them have your body to save me. Me, Mac I'm not worth it. I think it's best if I were to leave and then you would be safe."

Mac was upset by the fact that Harm felt the need to protect her. Also beacuse she knew that she loved him too much to let him walk away. Getting in front of him, Mac made Harm look at her in the eyes. "Harm you are worth everything to me. Without you my life is gone. Don't you see that's why I did what I did. They could have had this physical body. They couldn't have my soul. That is and will always be your's Harmon Rabb Jr. Do you not understand? I will do anything to keep you around as long as i can. I LOVE YOU Harm ." Once Mac got all that off her chest she knew that if she had just made a mistake in telling him that, she had to kiss him now. That way she would at least know what it felt like to be really kissed by this man. The moment her lips touched his Harm knew he could no longer hold in his fear or love for Mac.

Harm was beyond caring if this was a good idea or not knowing that he would probably not get the chance again. Harm kissed her back with as much as Mac gave. Harm pulled Mac as close to him as he could forgetting about both their bodies being hurt and running his hands up and down her back as he kissed the life out of her.

When Harm had to let go of Mac's mouth he went to her neck . Kissing up to her ear and then down to her shoulder and back again. Harm knew that he could not stop if he didn't do it soon but for now this was going to have to do him for a lifetime. He would take what she would let him. "Harm I love you but if you don't stop now, then we will be taking a step that will haunt us the rest of our lives. I LOVE YOU and I want you to love me back. Harm I want you to make love with me but we both need to have our heads on right."

Harm knew she was right and as much as it hurt him to let her go, that,s what he did."Mac I still don't think that there needs to be an us for your safety, but God help me I want to try. I don't want you to be hurt like that ever again cause of me but I can't live without being able to hold you, kiss you or tell you how much I love you. When the time is right I want ot show you how much I love you but that is if its alright with you." Mac had never had anyone else make her as happy or feel as loved as Harm had just done.

Mac didn't want this feeling to end. "Harm, I want there to be an us but how can we do this with work and everything else?" Harm didn't know if he should tell Mac what Aj had told him or not. In the end, it would help to make sure that Mac knew that he was committed to making them work. "Mac, Aj told me tonight that Judge Morris wants you on his staff so if you want to give us a go, then work will not be a problem." Mac was speechless for a minute. "Mac if you don't want to do that, I could leave JAG and find another job somewhere in the DC area. I want to try with us, but if you can't, I under stand." Mac had to stop Harm and she had to do it now, so Mac leaned up on her toes and kissed the hell out of Harm. "Harm, I would like very much for this to work and being a judge sounds like a good way to have that happen."

The rest of the night was spent either sitting on the couch or lying in the bed, but if Harm didn't have to let go of Mac he didn't. The next morning Mac and Harm called Aj to let him know what they had talked about last night and that Mac would like to be a judge if that was ok with Aj that is. Aj told them "Take 2 weeks, that's all that I can spare you right now. When you come back, Mac will be a judge and Harm my Chief of Staff." Harm and Mac both thanked Aj for what he had done for them and then got ready to go to Grams. Mac had a passing thought on the way out to Harms suv. "Harm you may never be able to mend fences with Captain Hochausen, but remind me to make sure he's ok."

Mac and Harm spent a full 2 weeks at Grams exploring their new relationship. When they got back Aj had kept his word. Mac now worked under Judge Morris and Harm was Ajs Chief of Staff. A year later Harm and Mac were married in a small wedding inside the courtroom where they had first found their main connection.

the end.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Look for other stories based on there connection to come soon.


End file.
